12th Season (Comedy World: The Animated Series)
Production Companies * Comedy Bang Productions * 19 Entertainment * 20th Century Fox Television Episodes #Episode 1 (239): Support the Nearest PC - September 21, 2015 Written by: Wellesley Wild, Directed by: Mike Kim (Production Code: CIOP03) #Episode 2 (240): New Kid in Comedy Campus - September 28, 2015 Written by: Tom Devanney and Damien Fahey, Directed by: Pam Cooke (Production Code: CIOP04) #Episode 3 (241): Moonlit Reality – October 5, 2015 Written by: Chadd Gindin, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: CIOP02) #Episode 4 (242): Fancy Brudgom - October 12, 2015 Written by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: Ron Hughart (Production Code: BIOP07) #Episode 5 (243): Wiley and Chuck - October 19, 2015 Teleplay by: Ted Jessup, Story by: Simon Fuller and Ray James, Directed by: Bob Anderson (Production CIOP01) #Episode 6 (244): A Two Way Diary - October 26, 2015 Written by: Chris Sheridan, Directed by: Jack Perkins (Production Code: CIOP05) #Episode 7 (245): Economic Mythbusters - November 2, 2015 Written by: Lewis Morton and Chris Regan, Directed by: Nancy Kruse (Production Code: CIOP06) #Episode 8 (246): The Jimmy Jab Games - November 9, 2015 Teleplay by: Alex Cuthbertson, Matt Fusfeld and Spencer Porte, Story by: David A. Goodman and Patrick Meighan, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson and Pam Cooke (Production Code: CIOP08) #Episode 9 (247): We Want a Lift, You Got It - November 16, 2015 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Anthony Agrusa (Production Code: CIOP09) #Episode 10 (248): Trans-Feminine - November 23, 2015 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Bob Anderson (Production Code: CIOP10) #Episode 11 (249): Howard the Bellhop - February 29, 2016 Written by: Brian Kelley and Tim Long, Directed by: Raymond S. Persi (Production Code: CIOP12) #Episode 12 (250): LIVE! On Stage to Visit Comedy World! - March 7, 2016 Teleplay by: David Zuckerman, Story by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson and Anthony Agrusa (Production Code: CIOP15) #Episode 13 (251): American Dream Factory - March 14, 2016 Written by: Damien Fahey and Ray James, Directed by: Chuck Klein and Nancy Kruse (Production Code: CIOP11) #Episode 14 (252): How Howard Got Rich Fast - March 21, 2016 Written by: Ted Jessup, Directed by: Greg Colton (Production Code: CIOP13) #Episode 15 (253): iVeronica - March 28, 2016 Written by: Zack Rosenblatt, Directed by: Raymond S. Persi (Production Code: CIOP16) #Episode 16 (254): Chili Cook Off - April 4, 2016 Teleplay by: David A. Goodman, Patrick Meighan and Julius Sharpe, Story by: Alex Cuthbertson and Matt Fusfeld, Directed by: Jack Perkins and Julius Wu (Production Code: CIOP17) #Episode 17 (255): PC Guy Gathers Mobs - April 11, 2016 Written by: Brian Kelley, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson (Production Code: CIOP14) #Episode 18 (256): The Venetian Blind Problem - April 18, 2016 Written by: Jaydi Samuels, Directed by: Pam Cooke (Production Code: CIOP18) #Episode 19 (257): Man of Steel - April 25, 2016 Written by: Dan Greaney, Directed by: Oreste Canestrelli (Production Code: CIOP19) #Episode 20 (258): Brian's Been a Banker - May 2, 2016 Written by: Tom Devanney, Directed by: David Silverman (Production Code: CIOP20) #Episode 21 (259): Unskilled Ministry - May 9, 2016 Written by: Valentina L. Garza and Rob LaZebnik, Directed by: Swinton O. Scott III (Production Code: CIOP24) #Episode 22 (260): PC the Karate Master - May 16, 2016 Written by: Simon Fuller and Chris Regan, Directed by: Zac Moncrief (Production Code: CIOP21) #Episode 23/24 (261/262): Comedy is the New Orange - May 23, 2016 Written by: Simon Fuller/David Zuckerman (part 1) and Patrick Meighan (part 2), Directed by: Bob Anderson (part 1) and Jack Perkins (part 2) (Production Code: CIOP22/23) Home Media *''Comedy World: The Animated Series - The Complete Twelfth Season'' released on DVD July 19, 2016 (Region 1), September 5, 2016 (Region 2) and November 22, 2016 (Region 4). Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Comedy World: The Animated Series (The Complete Series)